Identifier, such as service set identifier (SSID), is used to allow hosts to connect to a network device, such as wireless access point (AP). The network device has more than one identifier. In some network configurations, hosts associated with the network device through the identifier are in the same local area network (LAN) and hosts associated with the network device through different identifiers are in different LANs. In some network configurations, hosts associated with the network device are in the same LAN regardless of the identifiers being used. Moreover, for each identifier it is possible to establish a standalone authentication and encryption scheme (plain-text, WPA-PSK, WPA Enterprise or WEP at 128 bits). Administrators of network device have also been using identifiers as advertising messages.
However, when there are a plurality of wide area network (WAN) connections and a plurality of identifiers, the management of identifiers become complicated, especially if the WAN network connections are not stable.